the experimment
by inu demon500
Summary: me and my famliy are a part angel. one of our family members gets kidnapped. What could he get captured for? why would they want him?...i guess we will found out once we get there...
1. help?

Running thought the forest my feet were bare hitting the sharp twigs and rocks. But I could run faster…they were slower than me I headed for it my breath coming in short breaths sweat dripping down the side of my face. I had scratches on my cheeks running though a bunch of bushes. My arms covers in cuts from the thorns but I still headed for it. Still running with all of my might. But I heard them. I could here there stomping. Should I turn around see how far there away? No. if I do they could catch up with me. That's the last thing I need going back to them. Being their test subjects. I don't want that. No…not again. I saw a clearing I was going to get out of this be free. I head out...

Oh, no.

its not a clearing it's a edge I stop turning my head in different directions. Where could I go? I know there coming for me. I saw the trees moving hearing there growls and grunts I stop looking at the forest hoping I could turn invisible.

To bad I can't

I look and saw them there black fur shining in the sun there eyes a blood red there teeth showing off in the sun I stood there taking deep breaths I look to them and the cliff

I could make it…couldn't I?

I look back to them I could tell they were smiling in there wolfish way. I stood there eyes closed I had my arms spread out. I could tell they were wondering what I was going to do next. I was walking backwards I stopped when I felt my heels touch nothing but air I said to them.

"Not this time….not...never…again"

with that I let myself fall off the cliff I heard the wind pass my ears has a fall I smile slightly. Has I fall I hear their howls has a fall. Then I remember what they were testing me for so with all of my might I tried to get them out. Like a parachute I stopped it hurt my wings. Then I tried to pump them…and…I flew

it was like a dream come true I could fly. Was this why they were testing me? I soar up and see them one of them had transform into a human and had a gun I saw a red dot on my white wings I smirk and thought

Not today

and doge it with ease they couldn't get me. No they could never get me has long I was in the sky I was safe from the world.

THUNK

Ow…I think I just hit my head on the ceiling…im cover with sweat I. I wipe the sweat off my face. And looked over the edge of the bunk bed. I can see his arm hanging over the edge.

Good thing I didn't wake him up yet then.

I hop down from the 5 foot bed and look over him he had his black hair covering his eyes. And his eyes closed his breath was coming out peacefully. He is a pain when he is awake sometimes. But he is so…then I look over to the arm hanging over the edge it was his right hand. I frown at that point. When he was being tested they did something to his right arm. No one knows what happens but only him. For some reason he had it covered in a pruple cloth with light bluebeads around it. Miroku. He was always acting like a peaceful person but you could sometimes see the sadness on his eyes hen you saw a kid playing with his dad. I snapped out of my thought when I heard a moan. I look up to his face. He slowly opened his eyes. And looked over at me smiling. He stood up and of course he tries to charm me…its kind of a routine…

"Well...what a wonder full thing to wake up to"

"What that would be…?"

"Well you of course a beautiful angel looking at me" he smiled and I could see his hand move towards me I grabbed it and squeezed it. He yelped and I let go he took his hand and cradled it.

"…You should watch what happens to your hand Miroku before I break it off."

"Geez Sango…I think you did break it!"

"Don't worry it will be fine I didn't do anything to it…yet"

Miroku took that has a threat, And backed off…but I know he will turn around and try again. But I could just kick his ass again. I smirked on that thought and headed for the kitchen where I saw Kagome cooking something already. Then I look around not seeing anyone else.

"Morning Kagome"

"Morning Sango…so…what happened last night with you and Miroku?"

I sighed Kagome had always tried to get me and Miroku together but it never really works since he is such a pervert.

"Nothing Kagome I slept on the top bunk away from him so that his stupid hand wouldn't get me…"

Kagome got the hint and backed off. For the moment then…things to get worse Inuyasha came in and me must have woken on the wrong side of the couch or something because he was pissed.

"Hey Kagome wheres my food!"

"Inuyasha…please…im trying to make it can't you just calm down a bit?"

"NO! im hungry and I want my food NOW!"

Inuyasha was the oldest out of all of us but he acted like the youngest. I could tell for some odd reason that Kagome had fallen in love with him which was a mystery to me and Miroku but…love works in strange ways has Kagome says. Miroku came in a few minutes later with Shippo. Kagome was Finally done with our food I guess it was eggs and bacon with waffles but Inuyasha made a huge fit again.

"What? Hw come Sango get it first!"

"Because she waited the longest"

"HOW come Shippo gets it now?"

"Because he is just a kid"

Then Miroku got his breakfast and Inuyasha just had to explode.

"WHAT HOW COME I GET MINE LAST?"

Kagome stopped what she was doing and gave Inuyasha a death glare and spoke in a really scary voice

"Because…HES NOT A WINNY PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU!"

Threw his breakfast at him but lucky he caught it. And placed it on the table he ate in silence. We all did. After a while Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the back door and mumbled ill be out for a while. We all nodded and watched him close the door. After a while Kagome sighed and mumbled

"…I didn't mean to make him angry…he just got me soo worked up."

After a while of silence we hear all heard a shout from Inuyasha sounding like….help?

Danny: yeah I did this during school…got bored all add later…when I don't feel all depressed…my boy friend broke w/ me cause apparently…I wasn't talking to him that much….isn't funny when some one says "I love you" and they don't even mean it?


	2. your in deep shit

**Danny: ok im all happy Alex asked me out! Yay!**

**Erika:…again?**

**Danny:…so?**

**Erika:..-sigh-**

**Danny:…what?**

**Erika:...nothing…hey look…JOE!**

**Danny:…wtf?...i thought we threw him in the lake…..AHH SMELL!**

**Erika: JOE! –pets eyeball-**

**Danny:…can't…breath…AIRRR!**

**Erika:..im soo happy joe!**

**Danny:..must…write story…can't…breath!**

**(ok I 4got the whole story was in sango's pro….well...now its normal..)**

Everybody looked over to inuyasha. Running he opened the door and scream

"WOLVES! THERE HERE THEY FOUND US!"

Every body stood there shocked we all ran to the door to see the wolves…about…10 of them they were all human for now Shippo stood next to kagome.

"Don't let them get me!" he cried while clutching to kagome's leg kagome bended down to Shippo and told him comforting things. Well all looked to the wolves they were all smiling we all walked out side inuyasha simply asked

"What do you want you stupid wolves…"

One guy with bright blue eyes and a long ponytail who had fangs smirked and answered

"Don't worry…we only want the kid with the orange hair…well leave after that…of course…. After we kill you all"

Inuyasha has his fist up and yelled back to them

"Over are dead mutated bodies!"

"Fine…I guess your dead then" with that the one with the long hair charged at inuyasha sango was dealing with a girl wolf she had orange hair with pigtails and green eyes. Miroku was fighting a wolf with freckles and his hair pulled into a mini ponytail **(hmm sound familiar?) **kagome was fighting off one that...almost looked like her Shippo was hiding in a tree hiding form all this. And sango was the one guarding him…

" where the kid with the orange hair Kouga!" the red head asked who temporarily got sango away from her while looking around every where. But sango jumped back and punched her in the face the orange head stumbled back a few feet. The one named Kouga who had the long ponytail hit inuyasha in the stomach and looked around looking for the Shippo.

"I don't know...try to smell him out…" the red head rolled her eyes and yelled back to him while fighting sango again

"well yeah sure let me take a break and smell everyone and ill fine him? Hey? can I smell yo-"

The red head got kicked right in the face by sango who fell down with a huge THUMP

Kouga looked over to the fallen girl he looked at sango and started to transform…he growled to hr while growing a snout

" DAMN YOU!"

**Erika:….i think she passed out cause of joe….**

**Danny:…can't..BREATHH!**


	3. feeelings?

**Danny: sorry last chapter was short…I couldn't really work when I have stinky air..**

**Miroku:…where is Erika?**

**Danny:…with joe why?**

**Sango; well ewe looked…but we can't find her any where…?**

**Danny:…don't worry she is fine!**

**Sango & miroku right now : o.O?**

**Sango:…should we be concerned?**

**Miroku: just be thankful it isn't us!**

Kouga transformed into a wolf his snout was black and his eyes were small but still a bright blue his ears were flat against his head and his teeth were showing in the sun. his left arm lunch out to grab sango but she ducked out of the way trying to avoid getting cut into pieces. Miroku knocked the one wolf he was fighting and pushed kouga into a tree. kouga hit his head hard against the hard bark and fell t the ground the wolfish features faded away to human. They all looked around at the other wolves. Inuyasha stood there panting and kagome got that one girl wolf knocked out. But...where was the one that miroku was fighting? They didn't see him anywhere until…

"HELP!"

Sango turned around and saw the one miroku was fighting was holding up Shippo by the tail..yes..tail it was bushy and orange...it reminded a lot of people like a fox. The guy smirked and spoke in a smooth voice.

"thank you for the shrimp we will take him back…we might get to see what's in this little guy" he smirked and was about 2 walk off…that was…until sango threw a rock at him. The wolf dodged it and pounced on sango; he smirked from where he was on top of her looking down he lend in close.

"long time no see…sango"

"..what?. who…?"

"what…you don't remember me...what a shame sango…its me…Kuronosuke…"

Sango looked up horrified it was him. The brown eyes. the freckles but since he gotten older…they sort of faded away. Kuronosuke smirked and was about to say something else until he got kicked in the back by miroku.

"get off of her!...and let go of Shippo!"

Kuronosuke got up after the kick and acted like it was nothing miroku stood there glaring at Kuronosuke, Kuronosuke was about to say something till kouga yelled at him.

"Come on we got the stupid fox lets leave this dump!"

Kuronosuke tossed Shippo in the to be caught by kouga.

"What about the others?"

"they will be fine, Come on!"

Kouga and Kuronosuke ran off like that but kagome saw that and started to run after them…Shippo was lie a son to her. She had to save him. She heard foot steps fallowing her she turned around to see inuyasha, miroku, and sango after her…they all weren't going to let Shippo go that easy…ut then the wind picked up which blinded kagome of a minute she looked around and saw a black helicopter she growled what could she do now she almost gave up until she felt something fly past her. She looked up and saw…sango?

whee AIR!

Sango flew up catching up to the helicopter she grabbed on to the bottom of it. Having a death grip on it. She looked up and saw Kuronosuke looking down on her. he had a gun ready to shoot her. He smiled and aimed the thing he smiled and shouted at her.

"just to let you know….WERE THE GOOD GUYS!"

Sango had wide eyes and saw Kuronosuke pull the trigger she let go and flew around the back object. And saw the two wolves gazes fallowing her. She heard kouga shout shoot her already! But Kuronosuke was having trouble aiming her. Sango flew into the helicopter and punched kouga right in the nose. A bullet flew past her head and turned to Kuronosuke and shouted

"Shippo! Were are you?"

"over here!"

Sango looked over o a bag moving around she tried to get to it but someone pulled on her wrist and she hit someone's back. She looked up into bright blue eyes….kouga

"well…we were going to let you all go but…since you acting keep acting like you want to die…I guess w-" he couldn't finish what he said kouga holed his right eye and stared through the good one at Kuronosuke and yelled at him with anger

"What the hell was that for?"

"You know we can't hurt her.."

"She keeps asking for it!"

"You know we can't! he said we couldn't!"

"Really?…or is it because you still have these stupid feeling for her?"

Kuronosuke stayed quite sango took this has a good time to get Shippo but she was grabbed by the hair and yanked up Kuronosuke tossed her out of the opened door. Where she fell her wings opened up and she tried to fly after the helicopter but…things were starting to get blurry she flapped faster but it was no use…she was starting to cry her wings gave out and she fell for what felt like forever she got cought by someone she looked up but she still couldn't see thought her tears she tried to stay away but it was no use the last thing she heard before she lost reality

_I got you sango…everything will be alright…_

**Danny: ok im not going 2 put any chapters unless I get reviews that's how it works…I want…at least 5?...**

**Erika:…I don't care has long as I have joe!**

**Danny:..how long have you had that stupid thing now?**

**Erika:….4 a year I guess…**

**Danny:…y..won't..it..DIEE!**

**Miroku: we tried everything its no use…**

**Danny: no it WILL die!**

**sango; we have tired Danielle….**

**Danny: IT WILL DIEE!**

**sango:…ok…how much sugar?**

**Danny:…about 10 cup fulls!**

**Erika:…how about 20?**

**Danny: SHUT UP!**

**Erika; NEVER!**

**Danny: -ripps ducktape-**

**Erika:..no…STAY AWAY FROM ME!**

**Danny: again at least 5 reviews…other wise…no chapters…**


End file.
